In this phase I trial, advanced stage solid tumor cancer patients with no curative therapeutic options will be treated with subcutaneous IL-2 and IL-4 and monitored for toxicity, immunologic changes, and anti-tumor effects. Four dose levels of drugs will be tested to determine the maximum tolerated dose which will be used in subsequent trials. Treatment will be given 5 days a week for 3 weeks and then with a one week rest period. Cycles may be repeated 6 times.